Norman Osborn (Earth-616)
| Intelligence = 4 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 4 | Energy Projection = 3 | Fighting Skills = 3 }} | Abilities = Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman uses various hand-held throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he will throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. | Strength = Class 10; Norman is able to lift 9 tons under his own Goblin powers. Class 100 while in the Iron Patriot armor, Norman's strength is augmented to the point where he can lift up to 100 tons. DR:Goblin Legacy | Weaknesses = Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula is responsible for Osborn's insanity. While always mentally unstable, the formula has greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability causes him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffers from the delusion that he is invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him" this has caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, resulting in his defeat. | Equipment = Formerly The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. * Iron Patriot Armor: Norman Osborn wears a full battle-suit patterned after the heroic images of Captain America and Iron Man. The battle-suit was cobbled together from StarkTech that had been confiscated from Tony Stark's armory at Avengers Tower shortly following the formation of H.A.M.M.E.R. However the armor was disabled on the return of Tony Stark during the Siege of Asgard. | Transportation = *'Flying Broomstick': The Green Goblin originally rode through the air on a one man, miniature turbo-fan-powered vertical thrust "flying broomstick". *'Goblin Glider': He soon re-designed this device into an improved version that he called his "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. | Weapons = Iron Patriot Armor -formerly- *'Explosives': The Green Goblin created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". ::*'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ::*'Smoke/Gas': He also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. *'Flying Razor Bats': The Green Goblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': The Green Goblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. *'bag of tricks' in addition to his common goblin weapons he carry many others in his bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang a ghost that is stronger than steel and a frog that can emit sonic blasts. he can carry many other weapons in it most of witch are unrevealed . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Green Goblin (Harry Osborn) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * OHMU #17, August, 1987. MARVEL COMICS GROUP }} Recommended Readings *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #1'' *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #2'' *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #4'' *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #8'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #14'' - First Appearance; Teamed with The Enforcers to battle Spider-Man. *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #18'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #17'' - Battled Spider-Man and the Human Torch II at a meeting of the Forest Hills Spider-Man Fan Club. *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #20'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #18'' - Cameo Appearance *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #22'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #23'' *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man Annual 1997'' *''Untold Tales of Spider-Man #25'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #25'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #26'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #27'' *''Amazing Spider-Man #37'' - First Appearance as Norman Osborn. *''Amazing Spider-Man #40'' - Origin *''Amazing Spider-Man #121'' - Kills Gwen Stacy *''Amazing Spider-Man #122'' - Apparent death. Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Osborn Family Category:Millionaires Category:Dark Avengers members Category:Goblins